


Nights With You

by BeautyInChains



Series: Soft Hockey Bros [3]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comeplay, Dry Humping, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hard Hockey Bros, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sweat, soft hockey bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: Reilly reflects on their relationship.  Jonesy is very distracting.Sweaty, slippery porn.





	Nights With You

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop. I needed soft, sweaty hockey bros getting busy. Porn, but with feels because these 2 idiots are all about the feels. 
> 
> Title borrowed from the song Nights With You by MØ because that song is catchy AF.
> 
> As always: unbeta'd, concrit welcome, and come at me with your hockey bros love <3

After the Jeep Incident, which is what Reilly has taken to calling it in his head, things begin to change in small ways. The unspoken line that had been drawn in the sand early on in their relationship with Katy Kat dissolves slowly, day by day. Katy notices, because how could she not? But she doesn't say anything about the way Reilly looks straight through her and longingly at Jonesy instead. Doesn't comment on the way Jonesy blushes when he watches Reilly take a particularly long pull from his beer, his throat working and swallows audible. Doesn't mention the fact that the three of them haven't fucked since the night she pegged Jonesy, and they don't either.

Reilly stops thinking about what other people think of their proximity when they walk together, or talk, or sit. He worries less about how much space the line tells him he should put between them on the couch while playing 'chel and instead lets his toes brush against Jonesy's strong calves. He relaxes into the arm Jonesy slings over the back of the couch while they watch the game, allows Jonesy's fingers to curl into his flow and massage the back of his neck.

Reilly catches himself staring a Jonesy a lot more. He stares at the way the muscles in Jonesy's arms move and flex as he puts on his snapback and adjusts it so it sits just right. He stares at the way milk dribbles down Jonesy's chin at the dining table as he babbles with his mouth full of breakfast cereal. He stares at the way Jonesy's skin glistens heavily with sweat after they hit the gym or post-praccy and thinks about how salty his skin might taste on Reilly's tongue.

Reilly wonders if Jonesy does any of it on purpose. Wonders if Jonesy swipes his thumb across the drops of milk on his chin only to suck it back into his mouth just to make Reilly a little bit crazy. Wonders if Jonesy starts leaving his bedroom door open when he changes because he wants Reilly to look.

Wonders now in the changing room of their locally owned gym if Jonesy playfully snatches Reilly's tank from the bench to mop at the sweat running down the back of his neck, down his chest just to make Reilly's cock chub up in his shorts. Reilly watches Jonesy run his tank down lower, to his sweat slicked belly before dipping it below the waistband on his shorts and fuck, Reilly really wants to kiss him.

Reilly's damp tank hits his face suddenly and hangs there as Jonesy's laughter rings out. Reilly's torn between laughing and moaning because all he can smell is the musky scent of Jonesy's sweat mingling with remnants of deodorant and cologne and it goes straight to his dick. When he pulls the tank off his head Jonesy isn't laughing anymore. His cheeks are flushed, dark eyes pinning Reilly in place with their heat.

They're the only ones in the changing room. It's late. Jonesy's sucking on his bottom lip, tilting his head not so subtly toward the stalls. A rushing sound like ocean waves fills Reilly's ears as he moves on instinct. He grips the front of Jonesy's shorts and backs him into the nearest change stall. Jonesy's on him before he can get the door locked behind them. There's a frantic push and pull until Reilly has Jonesy pinned against the stall wall with his hips and Jonesy's moaning as their cocks grind together through their damp shorts.

  
"You've been a bit of a tease, buddy," Reilly pants out, nipping at Jonesy's jaw.

"Aww, fuck," Jonesy throws his head back against the wall with a crack, "Took you long enough. Thought you were ignoring me, buddy."

Jonesy's hands find Reilly's hips and pull him in tight as they rut against one another. Reilly burries his face in the crook of Jonesy's neck with a whimper as their skin slip slides together, "Definitely not ignoring you, buddy. You, fuck, you smell so good."

"Jesus, Reils. Lemme," Jonesy mutters as he works his hands in between their bodies. Reilly stops rocking his hips long enough that Jonesy can tug their shorts down. Reilly's throat goes dry as he takes in the length of Jonesy's cock, hard and pink and glistening at the tip and then Jonesy's wrapping a hand around the both of them together. Reilly draws in a rattling breath as Jonesy strokes them up and down.

Reilly locks his fingers together behind Jonesy's head, pulls him in until their sweaty foreheads are pressed together. The fact that Jonesy can't quite get his hand all the way around the both of them does things to Reilly. So does the way he can feel every pulse and throb of Jonesy's cock through his own, "Fuck, buddy."

"Yeah?" And Jonesy sounds just as wrecked as Reilly feels.

"Yeah," Jonesy's pace is starting to give, his arm trembling, chest heaving, "Feels so fuckin' good. Gonna make me come. Fuck, Jonesy."

"Jesus Christ, buddy. Love the way you say my name. Love watching you come for me," Jonesy's winding them both up tight with the constant stream of filth pouring past his lips but it's the little whine that Jonesy makes when he's getting close that sets Reilly off, spurting over Jonesy's fist and up their chests. Reilly's still shaking when Jonesy bites down on his bottom lip, hips jerking up into his grip as comes between them. It's a mess of sweat and jizz and Jonesy lets their cocks slip together wetly in his loose grip until they're whimpering into one another's mouth, spent and oversensitive. Jonesy releases their spent cocks in favour of soothing their spunk into Reilly's quivering abs with his fingertips until Reilly pulls away with a laugh.

"Got a bit of a mess here, boys."

"Big fuckin' mess, boys," Jonesy says, leaning back in to lap a stray pearl of come off Reilly's jaw. And fuck, Reilly wants to go all over again.

He bumps their noses together with a moan, "Fuckin' beauty, buddy."

Jonesy hums softly, "We gotta stop doing this, buddy."

Reilly's heart hammers hard as he works to swallow the sinking feeling in his gut, tries for nonchalant, "Hmm?"

"In public. Gonna get caught if we keep this up."

Oh. Reilly huffs out a breath as he relaxes, "Crossed that bridge already, buddy. You forget about Shoresy?"

"Fuckin' Shoresy."

"Fuckin' Shoresy, boys," Reilly agrees.

"Rather be fuckin' you, buddy."

"Aww, fuck," Reilly's heart starts hammering for different reason altogether.

"That's the idea, buddy."

"We should-"

"Uh huh."

"Ninja dust!"


End file.
